Flower's Rebirth
by Collared Creature
Summary: LONG LIVE FLOWER! (RIP.)


Flower Whiskers lay in the coolness of her burrow, belly swollen with unborn pups. She yawned, as fulfilling as being pregnant was, it was also tiring.

"You pups are quiet the pawful." She whispered to them, a smile on her cute, furry face. "But that's ok, when you're born, everybody will help raise you. So you'll grow up big and strong. And you'll get lots of grubs when you grow up. We used to have to go out and forage every day," She paused, gently running a small, furry paw over her belly, mindful of her long, sharp, non-retractable claws before continuing explaining to the pups about the world outside her womb, "but since Shadow joined us, we don't have to, she set up a food burrow, we can get food whenever we want. I get first pick," She declared, "don't wanna make a pregnant meerkat mad." She teased.

"No, we certainly don't." A big, black meerkat said, voice muffed by something in her mouth as she entered the burrow. Her pale blue eyes glittered like shards of ice.

"I was just telling the pups about you." Flower said before gesturing with her thin, black tipped tail for Shadow to come closer.

The meerkat smiled over the prey in her jaws, eyes brightening happiness, "Good things I hope." She said, setting the dead Millipede down in the dirt. A heavenly smell prompted Flower look down, seeing a smooth brown paste.

Flower licked her lips before hungerly devouring her food.

"Mmmmmmmm." She moaned blissful, paste around her mouth. "What's this called again?" She asked after swallowing.

"Peanut Butter." Shadow said. She was the official babysitter for the Whiskers Clan and couldn't wait for the new arrivals. She was mildly proud of herself for getting her hands on food meerkats couldn't.

' _Ahh, I love being a shapeshifter.'_

"I'm kinda tired of being cooped up in here. Wanna go for a walk?" She asked, not bothering to add the 'with me' part, knowing her overprotective mate, Zaphod would either insist upon going or send two guards, just in case the pups were to come.

Flower waddled out of burrow, Shadow trailing behind. Zaphod observed them, worried as always for his expectant mate.

" _We're just goin' for a walk."_ Shadow reassured to soon-to-be father telepathically. Unsurprisingly, Zaphod joined them, along with Axel, a Young Ones member who was abandoned and adopted by Flower.

Flower sighed blissful, happy to stretch her legs. Eventually, the small group retuned, partially due to Flower's legs becoming tired from supporting the weight of the pups.

* * *

Dark eyes opened as Flower found herself standing in a lush green meadow surrounded by thick white rolling mist.

"Welcome Flower." A voice said.

The Queen of the Kalahari squinted though the mist, making out the silhouette of meerkat. She smelled the air, the knowledge of who this meerkat was hitting her like a brick.

"M-mother." Flower called shakily, voice choked with emotion as tears sprung to her small, dark eyes.

"Hi, my small Brave Adventurer." Holly greeted warmly, pressing her cute, furry body to her daughter's in a hug.

It was only after Holly pulled away that Flower noticed she felt…lighter.

"My pups!" She exclaimed in alarm, seeing her flat stomach.

Holly raised a small, furry paw to silence her panicked daughter, "This is a heaven for unborn pups. Would you like to meet your litter?"

"Yes please!" Flower exclaimed, before setting off at a brisk pace. She couldn't wait to see her pups!

Holly laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm before going after her.

The two stopped atop a small hill, a small of group six adorable, furry pups playing below. Each pup had a shimmery quality to their fur, the only clue that were unborn.

An adventurous pup, a female, judging by her scent, caught Flower's attention. The female pup was stalking two other pups, hiding in some grass that was longer then everything around it. She looked oddly familiar, but Flower couldn't figure out why.

"Mom…" She started.

"She was your pup…. from your previous life."

"I'm reincarnated!" Flower exclaimed, shocked at the news. _'Then, my pups must be my first litter in this new life!'_ She though happily.

"Yup," Holly confirmed cheerfully, a proud smile on her furry face, "And not only you, but Zaphod to, as well as two of your pups."

"How did…" Flower broke off uncertainly, swallowing thickly, "I pass away….in my previous life."

Thunder cracked loudly overhead as the sky and meadow darkened.

"W-we don't talk about that." Holly stated.

"Oh, ok." And, like magic, everything went back to normal.

"Yea…The author was really affected by your death." Holly explained.

"So…. you said two my pups were reincarnated?"

"Yea, one was killed by a goshawk when she wondered away from the Clan and she…." Holly turned toward a dark gray-whitish pup with two slivery shapes on her back that resembled angel wings, "was born in captivity, but died in a flood at about a mnuth old."

Flower shuddered, thinking about how scared the young pup was. But then frowned, 'Captivity…...? She and her family were on display for _humans_?" She spit out the vile word like poison.

"Unfortunately." Holly confirmed. "Ready to go back?"

"Yea…. bye mom." Flower hugged Holly before closing her eyes, willing herself to wake up.

* * *

Ten week later, Flower and Zaphod welcomed their new litter of six.

"Blossom." Flower declared, beaming brightly as she nuzzled a light brown female. _"Don't worry, I'll keep a closer eye on you this time, little one."_ She thought to the reincarnated pup.

"Storm for this one?" Zaphod questioned, placing a black tipped tail on a large black male pup with dark gray-whitish markings resembling rolling storm clouds.

"Of course, it suits him well." She agreed.

Flower looked her second born daughter, "Lilac." She decided, naming her daughter after the pale violet tinge in her gray fur.

"This one…" Flower continued, "is our little Angel." She decided, recognizing the two slivery wing-like shapes on her back.

'A perfect name," The ever-loyal Zaphod declared, "I was just about to suggest it." He smiled, nuzzling his mate lovingly.

They named the remaining male Thunder and the female Song. Exhausted, Flower curled around her pups as their suckling, and Zaphod's gentle grooming, lulled her to sleep.


End file.
